


un poco loco

by Akiraisintelligence



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Sex Education, The plot to this is Imelda fucks Hector and it is cute and healthy and nice, Well - Freeform, mentionof poor sex ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiraisintelligence/pseuds/Akiraisintelligence
Summary: Héctor is pretty when he moans, spread out underneath Imelda's hands, red scratch marks running across his body and ribs pressing against his skin as he arches his back in pleasure.She loves him so much.(Or: I think Imelda and Héctor are very, very pretty and no one is indulging me so I have to do it myself like a heathen.)





	un poco loco

**Author's Note:**

> hi im here to provide the porn the Coco fandom doesn't want and definitely doesn't deserve 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Saturnalia, and any other winter holiday one might hypothetically celebrate!! Please enjoy and tell me if the Spanish is wrong or they sound too much not like themselves (since I always hate that in porn)
> 
> also tw for cissexist language
> 
> I always thought writing porn would be sexy but it turns out it's mostly worrying about words for genitalia

 

Other people had some really fascinating notions about bodies and what you were supposed to do with them.

 

She’d gotten a very interesting talk from her mother when she was sixteen, that had left her feeling fairly green especially when the old woman had mentioned bleeding and phrases like ‘a woman’s duty’, she’d listened to the jabberings of her schoolmates and contemporaries, she’d been subject to all sorts of...comments...from various men, she’d taken in and then discarded everything Oscár and Felipe had to input, and the end result was she’d ended up thinking about sex as somewhat of a burden that she would endure one day for the sake of a family, but preferably never again. It seemed like something that would be done to her by a man, and she’d be bleeding and uncomfortable for someone else’s sake, and she vowed that she would only submit to such an indignity for long enough to have a child, and hopefully not soon.  


Then she’d gotten a wonderful, sparkling and equally inexperienced _músico_ for a husband, and well...it wouldn’t be the first time adults had gotten ridiculous ideas about amazingly simple things. She owed it to herself to do the experiment, right?

 

It turns out, sex with Héctor was...not what people had said.

 

“ _Por favor, mi alma -_ nnngh, I can’t -”

 

“Shhh,” she murmured, “shhh, you can, you’re doing so well -” Imelda punctuated the words with scratches down Héctor’s chest, leaving sharp red lines down over his smooth brown skin. Her fingers hit one nipple, and he cried out again, a long, high whine as he squirmed against her hands. Above, his hands were clenched on the wooden bar of their bed’s headboard so tight that his knuckles were white.

 

Imelda bit her lip. Oh, he _was_ lovely. So gentle and responsive to everything she did, obedient and noisy as hell, moaning and crying with every bite and caress. A hot, caramel-like feeling flared deep in her abdomen.

 

It was a clean, early morning on a Saturday, and for once, they had a few uninterrupted hours where no chores had to be immediately done, no one was expecting them, and Ernesto de la Cruz, _cabrón_ that he was, wasn’t trying to drag her husband off to make him write songs.

 

The thought boiled inside her and to cover her irritation, she scratched one of Héctor’s nipples again and he bit his lip, trying to hold back another moan.

 

Her annoyance vanished. _Dios mío,_ that was nice. She did it a couple more times for good measure.

 

They didn’t always play like this - sometimes it was sweeter, sometimes it was more like an argument - more scratching, snarls and bites, although never crossing the line beyond what they enjoyed and never anything hard enough to make Imelda bleed. Still, she thought these might be one of her favorite ways - when she got Héctor spread out underneath her hands, sweet and writhing and obedient, his eyes glazed with pleasure. It was a heady sort of power, having this shining, singing wild card who sang his way in and out of trouble reduced to mewls of joy, his main tool out of grasp and in her hands.

 

(To Imelda’s mind, however, his moans were one of the prettiest songs she’d ever heard.)

 

They were playing a little game this day, more an excuse than anything else, with a single rule: Héctor couldn’t let go of the bed, no matter what Imelda did to him. Letting go of the headboard ended the game and was their little failsafe in case the game went too far - Héctor often was unable to speak in their games.

 

He wasn’t quite there yet, but he would be.

 

Imelda was wearing her nightdress, her hair untied and spilling down over her shoulders. This was in contrast to Héctor, who was wearing virtually nothing at all. His underwear was riding low on his hips, his hip bones jutting out interestingly. She ran her fingers over them, enjoying the smoothness and warmth of his skin. “ _Te ves tan hermoso,”_ she told him, revelling in the amount of time it took him to pull himself together enough to focus on her words and the haze in his eyes.

 

“Ah, _mi amor,_ you know you’re - _nnnngh…”_ Imelda had leaned her head down and bitten one nipple. Glancing up with a mischievous smile, she then laved her tongue across the sore flesh, enjoying the way he jerked against her, pressing into her and away at the same time.

 

And only women were supposed to have sensitive nipples. Her Héctor was sensitive all over.

 

“I’m sorry,” she snickered, “What were you saying?”

 

“ _No te detengas…”_ The growing desperation was like a trophy to hang on a wall.

 

“No, no, what kind of wife would I be if I didn’t listen to my husband?” She punctuated each word with a flick of his nipples, pinching them at the last word and tugging. “What - were - you - saying?”

 

His only answer was a keening cry as he arched his back, the ridges of his ribcage pressing against his skin. He looked so pretty she grabbed a handful of his mussed, ink-dark hair to tug his head forward into a hard, bruising kiss.

 

She’d kissed people before Héctor (a whole two of them), and they’d always kissed her both A., very badly, and B. without letting her control anything that was happening in her mouth, like they were just taking from her. With Héctor, it was sort of like a role reversal, with the added headiness of willing submission, him offering himself up for her, his _amada._ She pressed eagerly into his mouth, taking what he gave her, enjoying the taste of him. It was just mouth, but hey, she liked it anyway.

 

Imelda pulled back, enjoying the sight of his kiss-swollen lips. He saw her looking and gave her a crooked, toothy grin. It made her want to kiss him again and so she did, first on his mouth and then gently on each of his eyelids, before moving so their lips were almost touching, breathing each other’s air.

 

“ _Te amo, idioto,"_ she told him.

 

“ _Te amo, mi vida.”_ He gave her such a soft smile that her heart swelled. She kissed him again, and then, feeling they’d got somewhat off-track, leaned down to his neck.

 

Héctor had been trying to say something but his words very quickly died again in his mouth. She listened happily to the bitten off curses and mewls as she licked and bit at his skin, which was salty with sweat. Sensitive, sensitive Héctor, shifting pleasantly against her, one leg accidentally dragging against her core in a way that had her moaning and grinding down against him.

 

“ _Dios…”_ Her head snapped back up to Héctor and _well._ If she thought he’d looked aroused before...he looked stunned. Like he was staring at the sun.

 

“L - like what you see, _cariño_?” She was aware she was also sounding breathless now, breath coming in wet gasps.

 

“ _Sí, sí, hermosaaAH -”_ The last bit was because she’d reached a hand down and pressed it into his cock. She rubbed it, watching how the fabric of his underwear darkened with fluid. She pressed her thumb into the head of his cock, and was rewarded with a noise that barely sounded human. She felt the heat in her belly spike as well.

 

Now for something that was really just for Héctor, but it’s not like she didn’t like watching him enjoy himself.

 

“You like that, _cariño?”_ Imelda purred, watching how his eyelids fluttered. “You’re so good for me, so warm and soft underneath me...I could watch you forever, spend eternity like this, listening to you sing for me.”

 

“ _Hhhh…’Mela, por fa -_ aaAA _\- vor,_ I need you -”

 

“You sound so pretty when you beg for me,” Imelda murmured. “So good, so pretty, so good for me - in fact, I think you deserve a reward.”

 

“Huh?” Héctor’s pleasure-drunk mind took a minute to process her words, but he moaned when she started moving down his body, kissing and nipping at the erogenous zones she’d had a few fun afternoons locating. When she got to his cock, she paused, giving him a crooked grin before pulling his underwear down and off with basically one smooth motion. This freed his cock, already fully erect.

 

“Aren’t you having fun,” she cooed, and reached out to give him a few strokes, twisting her hand in that way they’d figured out that he liked. She reached her other hand down her own body and shoved her hand underneath her dress to give herself a little attention.

 

(Figuring out her body had required somewhat more experimentation than Héctor’s. It had taken a while, since while she’d found women willing to tell her about techniques to use on men, she’d been without guidance to how her own body should be cared for. They’d gotten it eventually, though.)  

 

She caught Héctor’s eye and licked her lips. She found there was suddenly a lot she wanted to tell him, but all she actually said was, “Don’t let go of the headboard, remember.”

 

He nodded, biting his lip. He was looking at her through his eyelashes, which were longer than hers. She’d always found this unfair, but the look he was giving her made her press her legs together.

 

Keeping her eyes on his, she opened her mouth and lowered her head.

 

For a second, she worried that the wail Héctor made could be heard by their neighbors even as pride made her own arousal grow. He bit his lip hard and threw his head back and she smirked and hummed around his length, pressing his hips down so he couldn’t buck into her mouth.

 

She’d been told about this sort of thing, and it had always been described as rough and humiliating, but also a painful duty of women. This sort of thing did make her wonder about other women and what their sex lives were like, in a sort of horrible, anxious, pitying sort of way, because watching Héctor’s face as he moaned and making him feel good was _remarkably fun._ It was power, again, and she didn’t know how normal it was to like having that sort of power over someone and their reactions but she really did like it. He was warm and thick in her mouth, as well as somewhat unpleasantly salty, but she ignored it well enough. She hummed again and swirled her tongue around the head, and watched his reactions, playing him like the strings of his guitar.

 

“Mmm...Mela, I, I can’t…”

 

She was going to start associating that nickname with the bedroom, since he called her that everywhere that wasn’t great, but right now she was having a hard time caring. She hollowed her cheeks around his cock, enjoying the twitching in her mouth. _Mine,_ she thought hazily. _You’re all mine, I love you, mine, mine mine mine_ -

 

More jerking and an increase of warmth in her mouth made her pull back quickly and grab around the base of his cock, preventing his release. He made a thoroughly distressed noise and gave her a confused glance and she smiled at him again. He bit his lip again which _definitely_ felt nice in her core, that he liked looking at her as much as she liked looking at him.  


He was still grabbing the headboard, and she frowned for a moment before crawling up and pulling his hands off. She massaged feeling back into them slowly, and kissed his knuckles.

 

“You did very well, _mi amor.”_

 

“I..but...weren’t we…”

 

“Can’t have you losing these,” she pointed out. “Anyway, we’re not done yet.”

 

That got a reaction from Héctor - he sat up straighter, some of the pleasure-drunk haze fading as that remark brought his attention back to reality. “What do you want me to do?”

 

Imelda wanted to purr. _Que lindo._ “Lie back.”

 

He obeyed quickly. Smiling at him, she reached down and pulled her dress off and over her head, leaving her naked and bare. She let Héctor drink her in, let his eyes roam over her expanse of brown skin, the gentle curve of her breasts, the patch of dark hair at the junction of her thighs, which was glistening with moisture. His pupils, which were already blown wide, got even bigger, and his mouth opened slightly.

 

“ _Oh,”_ he whispered. “Can I -”

 

“ _Please.”_

 

She crawled up his body, skin brushing against his, to his face, and (rather awkwardly) moved so she was sitting over Héctor’s mouth, and a second later she had her head thrown back, a desperate moan spilling from her mouth.

 

“ _Aaannnnhhh...come on, like that…”_

 

Héctor made a small noise and licked harder. Here was the thing about having all of your sex experience be with one person - she didn’t know how objectively good he was. She just knew the little tongue flicks at the little nub at the top of her entrance felt like little flickers of lightning down her spine, the lapping at her pink flesh made her stomach fill and flash with heat, and she bit her lip hard enough she felt it split as she rocked against his face, moans tumbling out of her mouth like a series of notes.

 

She tugged at his hair, trying to get him closer, trying to get more, more, more more more, singing out litanies of incoherent Spanish. Héctor groaned happily and pushed his face more into her, nose rubbing into her as he licked at her.

 

He reached up with two fingers and started rubbing at her nub, licking around his fingers. His face was getting smeared with her fluids, skin wet and shiny. His lips especially were red and swollen. He was so pretty, so good for her, just for her, _hers, hers, all hers -_

 

\- Héctor looked up to her, eyes dark, and he twisted his fingers _just so_ -

 

\- Imelda hissed and came, thrusting against his face, hands twisting in his dark hair.

 

She took a minute to pant and draw back, climbing off of her _amado,_ so she was straddling his chest. His face was so wet, hair sticking to his face. He looked so beautiful that she simply had to kiss him again, enjoying the taste of herself on his lips.

 

_Te amo, te amo, te amo._

 

“Well,” Héctor slurred. “How was it?”

 

Imelda smirked down at him. “Adequate,” she said, and then laughed and kissed his forehead. “You did very well, as always, _mi cielito.”_

 

She leaned back and wrapped her hand once more around his cock, and he flinched against her in pleasure. She smiled, watching his face contort, listening to his whines. Pent up as he had been, only a few strokes were necessary before he came, white liquid spilling over her hand.

 

Carefully, maintaining eye contact, she raised her hand to her mouth and licked it off.

 

“ _Ay,_ I already came, _mi amor,”_ Héctor sighed. “Don’t make me come again.”

 

Imelda snickered and clambered off of him, shifting to be pressed against his side. He wrapped one heavy arm around her, and she tucked her head underneath his chin. They would have to get up and clean themselves soon, but, right now? It was warm, and the sunlight was so bright, and everything was so soft. It was...unnecessary to get up now. They were both too warm and achy to do anything but lie and bask in each other’s company.

 

And each other’s company was all they really needed.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: this IS written by an mostly asexual virgin and totally un-betaed
> 
> Edit: fixed some Spanish mistakes, thank you OddCinderella!


End file.
